grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah
The sister and legal guardian of T.J. Early Life Born in Debonte also known as 'The Works' with her young brother T.J being born a few years later. Although being brought up in a rough area, their parents truly loved them and they had a good upbringing. However their happy home life was changed forever when their parents died in a car crash. They end up initially living in an awful foster home in 'the Works'. As soon as she is 16, she asks custody of her brother so they could get out of their terrible living situations. It is granted to her by Judge Fielder, the known Judge in Grasmere Valley and she is able move to Grasmere Valley where she along with the help of Paul Masters and Louise Masters, there neighbours help Deborah to raise up the impressionable T.J. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Deborah and T.J are both listed as among the residents of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 with Deborah looking after her brother. Volume 2 The impressionable T.J had been a great fan of the beloved astronaut John Strawberry and even promised to clean his house while he was away on his space mission. However when doing his duties now inspired by his new hero Tony Taylor a spy upon investigating John's house as he cleans he realises that John has not gone to space but instead has attempted to elope with Carry Parker. Deborah is the one who finds T.J distraught and does her best to comfort him. Volume 6 Deborah appears along with Beatrice Hubris arranging flowers for the neigbourhood including for the recently deceased Mr Gerrow's house. But as the two are distracted by Eileen Ferguson and Lyndsey Ferguson, Devlin manages to steal the truck that they were using in order to conduct a plan with the Ferguson ladies to get their hands on the Tontine of Mr Gerrow which them three had all been named as possible winners of Mr Gerrow's inheritance. Upon Deborah and Beatrice entering into the scene exclaiming her truck had been stolen, Judge Fielder who was also present during Devlin's attempt to annihilate all the other possible receipients of the Tontine manages to piece it all together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Deborah as doe TJ appear in this volume when they attempt to run away from Grasmere Valley before Christmas arrives as it seems many of the town had decided they hate this time of year and want it to be canceled. Deborah and TJ along with many others mange to get involved in a human pile up on the M 27 after Clive Mitchell ran out of his car trying to get a way when the snow was coming down and realising he couldn't make it out stopped as did everyone else behind who had followed suite and as a result he created a pile up of human bodies all managing to fall on top of each other. Volume 7 Wanting to relax after seeing to looking after TJ for quite a few years now she decides to go to Kate Carey concert, her favourite singer after hearing she will appear in Grasmere Valley and managing to get tickets. Whilst at the gig she notice someone shouting at Kate, due to the nature of what he said she assumed he was a loser causing him to run off. Going to him to apologise and see how it was it turned out to be Kate's own husband Ryan Carey! This fact is not known to the public as Kate had always wanted to maintain she was single for her image. Deborah is instrumental in seeing Ryan and Kate's marriage go public with a radio interview with Deborah present and the interview being conducted by the slimy radio presenter Jonah Fraiser were the world found out the truth about Kate and Ryan. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 Deborah and TJ were invited round to Lona Surville's house for Christmas it is revealed. Due to them having no parents it is up to the kindness of someone in the town to have them round. It was Lona's turn but this did not materialize mainly due to the disappearance of her foster children which turned out to be kidnapped. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Deborah and T.J are watching the murder mystery play The Rat Trap as performed by Steve Queen and Pammy Fairchild when Sue Anne Mackey ruins the ending by telling it to them that the butler is the murderer. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas TJ and Deborah are seen on Christmas day excited and opening their presents! They are also at the Christmas Carol service. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #61 Tale of J.Peck Deborah is working at the flower shop where all the suspects to Taran Bando murder happen to be there and J.Peck goes in there to declare he knows who the killer of Taran is. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti Deborah is dating Jake who is a few years younger than her. Daisy catches wind of this and being very concerned as Deborah has no parents she decides to try and get everyone involved to vet out whether Jake is a loser or not as in Daisy eyes he looks like a jerk and loser that will hurt Deborah. What ends up happening much to the couples shock that one after the other some of the town come to visit the couple to vet Jake. Dean Magnelo who lost his fiance on his wedding day, turns up to warn them that if you get married you may lose your love one like he had. Larry Lothario and Carry Parker turn up as he recounts his story when he was a womaniser, tells Carry's story of her relationship with John Strawberry and how much of a jerk her was to her and what happened to John afterwards and threatened Jake, making sure they were okay. Granny About to Die, went and then simply nearly died before Jake gave her mouth to mouth. Deborah fed up of this calls everyone involved to face her. Daisy says she was just looking out for Deborah. Deborah understands but wants them to let her live her life. She really likes Jake and hints they may one day get married. Daisy gets excited as she thinks about them getting married to which Deborah asks her to slow down. In the end Daisy gives both Deborah and Jake a hug which her hug with Jake is quite tight as she explains it is warning for him to not do anything bad with Deborah. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise When Sean August is trying to find his date whom he met on the internet and he only knew as The Lady In Turquoise, Daisy comments that she is more concerned about Sean than she was about Deborah and Jake as at least they knew who Jake and could see who he was. Episode 11 The Salon Wars When Nanny Prescot and Daisy are catching up as to what is going on in the town, Nanny Prescot inquires about Deborah and Jake. Daisy says things are going very well with them and says that she may even be hearing wedding bells for the pair! Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne Deborah and Jake end up going to the Christmas Carol service at the church in Gracefield for Christmas day. They love the fact that it is snowing and that they can be with each other on Christmas day. Episode 18 2020 Vision When James Ramsey asks for everyone to reminisce about what had happened in the past year, Deborah gushes over the fact she started dating Jake this year to which Daisy says that if Deborah still needs any help to make sure he is not a loser that she is there. Episode 21 What Have We Found Ourselves in When Daisy talks about a couple getting married Nanny Prescot asks whether it was Deborah and Jake to which Daisy says they are not engaged.